


Tainted By Humanity

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley wants bromance with the Winchesters, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, I definitely bromance ship it, I don't ship it but I do, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited, choose to put on slash goggles or not, or maybe romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Crowley attempts to make a New Year's resolution.





	Tainted By Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Character: Crowley; Theme: New Year's resolution
> 
> Title taken from Crowley's line in "Heaven Can't Wait" when he says he's still a little tainted by humanity and then tries to get Sam to admit that they're bonded.

_Stop helping the bloody Winchesters all the bloody time._

Crowley stared at the words he’d scrawled on a piece of paper with deep strokes of his pen, fueled by his frustration with himself.

He thought about how, when he and Dean were traveling together, Dean would sometimes get drunk enough to really lighten up. Not the pretend way he did when he was hiding angst, but legitimately forgetting his issues for a time. In those moments, Crowley could make Dean laugh.

He thought about Sam, and that night in the church. The moose could lie to himself all he wanted, but they had shared something. Sam knew it too. He was always so careful not to give Crowley any quarter. Classic overcompensation. Even Dean was more trusting, and that was saying a lot.

Crowley looked at the paper again. Snarling, he crumpled it up and threw it into the fire.


End file.
